


Alone again

by KritzSanity



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional pain, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KritzSanity/pseuds/KritzSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Helios' crash, Rhys, Sasha, and Fiona all deal with their losses in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone again

**Author's Note:**

> Another little fic I've wanted to do for awhile now and my first attempt at a sad'ish fic.

            Rhys stumbled into the Bio Dome’s main facility, head pounding, arm cavity oozing, and heart numbed by the insanely burdensome amount of loss he’d been feeling. Vaughn is gone... Fiona is gone... Sasha is... He couldn’t take it anymore and he fell to the floor to weep; three days of travelling to reach the dome, stiffening his upper lip and choosing to ignore the fact that his only friends on all of Pandora either despise him for hiding Jack or are just gone in his time of need.

            Rhys couldn’t face the fact that he’d deceived his closest friends until it was too late, and he hated himself for it. Rhys would’ve given anything in the world to see Sasha again on good terms, and just tell her...

            But, to Rhys, their relationship ended where his poor choices began. He would just have to deal with the aftermath: the physical and mental scarring, the nightmares, and the heartache he couldn’t help whenever he thought of Sasha. It tore him up even more knowing how she affected him. They left him on Helios. They didn’t care about him. He couldn’t fully blame them, he did, albeit accidentally release Jack’s AI. But why did he still feel an attachment to them when they clearly couldn’t care less?

            Maybe, and this hope was all he had left, years down the line they’d be able to all meet back up and finally settle their differences and if Sasha was still single... well, one step at a time, anyways. Rhys slowly, and with only one arm, picked himself off of the ground and dried his face; if he had any hope of repairing his friendship with them, he would have to become someone they can be proud to call a friend.

            And that’s when the idea hit him. He would use Atlas’ resources to help Pandora, maybe plant the glowing flowers in the dome all around Pandora, he might even try to set up an easily accessible food system to feed the whole planet for little to nothing. Rhys began to search through the various blueprints and tools around the office space. He’d obviously have to fix himself up first, but he noticed a blueprint for an advanced digi-struction module, it wasn’t complete, but it was fixable so he quickly folded and shoved it into his pocket. He began to rapidly hack into the few locked files in the computer and accidentally hit a wrong key, but rather than sic’ing guard bots on him, calm dance music began to play smoothly from speakers laid all around him.

            Well at least it’s something to work to... and maybe it’ll be useful later down the road. So he quickly created a shortcut to the file and started working on a new ECHO eye and cyber arm, an optimistically but still melancholy smile stuck on his face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It had been only three days since the sisters had to destroy Gortys and they were both dealing with their grief in different ways. Sasha elected to sulk in her room all day, but she wasn’t exactly thinking about Gortys. Fiona, on the other end of the spectrum, took her frustrations out on bandits and marauders, trying to hone her Vault Hunting skills.

            After the crash, Sasha and she had tried to look for Rhys, but the wreckage stretched too far. Sasha was absolutely distraught, running from pile to pile of rubble, tears streaming as she silently dug through to search for the man that she’d not too long ago tried to throw out of their moving caravan.

            Fiona too had lost a friend, but she couldn’t help but loathe him for hiding Jack until they were back into a corner and then went off to sacrifice himself to save them, not even thinking of how it would affect Sasha. And her. But everyone knew how the two had felt for each other. Even when Sasha chastised Rhys for lying to them after Vallory captured them, the statement had hurt them both. Rhys almost looked broken from the simple phrase and unbeknownst to him Sasha cried in Fiona’s arms after he left.

            It was early in the morning and Fiona had just gotten up to check on Sasha before she left. She knocked on Sasha’s door lightly, with empathetic sadness suddenly overcoming her as Sasha weakly rasped, “Yeah, Fi? Come in...”

            “Hey, Sash. Feeling better?” Fiona took about one and a half steps into the room before stopping at the sight of her fragile sister, laying on her side, tissues literally covering the floor like snow.

            Sasha weakly laughed, “N-not really, Fi... I just can’t stop thinking about Rhys...”

            “Sash, there’s a possibility he’s still alive!” Fiona chimed in as she sat down next to her and rubbed her arm. Fiona wasn’t just lying to her sister though, she had hoped Rhys survived too; even though when she first saw him, she’d planned on clocking him in the face. But at least then Sasha would be happy again, then she’d feel something, maybe even yell at her sister rather than just lying around depressed all day.

            Sasha sniffled lightly, still unresponsive to her sister’s attempts at consoling her. Fiona was seething under her light façade of general indifference (trying to copy Athena), _How could Rhys just leave her... us, like that?_ _How could she even feel something for that dope, with his dumb grin and cocky ‘always-has-a-plan’ attitude?_

            She got onto her feet and walked to the door, turning back for a second before saying, “Sasha, you’ll have to get over him eventually. That may sound cruel... but you can’t just rot away in here because he’s go-... not here, right now.” She only caught herself because she hadn’t wanted to completely destroy her sister’s hope, especially if he was still alive somewhere.

            There was a pause before Sasha shakily sighed, “I think I lo-... lov-...” her sentence was broken by her own silent sobs and Fiona thought it best to leave her to her own thoughts, she may have talked for a living, but she could never persuade her sister like she would a con. Fiona swiftly exited their new apartment in Hollow Point before walking a total of five feet outside of the building before facing a nearby wall and slamming her fist into it.

            Bad choice seeing as how it was a stucco wall. Fiona cursed loudly but couldn’t feel the pain, all she felt was that she hated Rhys but also just wanted him to come back so Sasha could just stop the grieving process. She even wished she could hear one of his stupid, stuttering fits whenever he was confronted by earnest emotions or tried to show off and failed.

            _If that dumbass just told us sooner about Jack..._ She knew it wasn’t that black and white, the sisters probably would’ve freaked out if he told them sooner and it wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to stop Jack and even sacrificed himself to save them.

            The last thing Fiona did was turn back to face her apartment and then continued on her way to her next job. _Hopefully Sasha will take my advice._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Sasha stayed lying down until she heard the door click shut and a few seconds later a loud thump on the building before hearing, “Fuck!” yelled out by her sister. She couldn’t help but smile at her sister’s pain, it made hers more bearable. Her tears dried quickly and she sat up, as her arms wrapped around her knees and she thought over what her sister had said before she left, _“Sasha, you’ll have to get over him eventually.”_ Her chest constricted, _She’s right, isn’t she?_

            She wasn’t mad at him anymore, she forgave him for hiding Jack in Scooter’s garage when he apologized. But she hadn’t told him she’d forgiven him verbally and now he was... wherever he was, Sasha knew he wasn’t dead; she could hardly throw him out of the caravan, his twig-like form hiding his true strength. And after everything they’d survived together and been through, he couldn’t have been taken out by Jack, he had to have escaped.

            Without thinking, she wiped away ghostly tears; she was far too dehydrated to cry anymore, but too depressed to care. She got up and walked over to the full size mirror in her room and inspected herself.

            Glassy, red, puffy eyes. Disheveled dreads. And her normal hoodie outfit combo, now slightly dirtied. Running her hands along her hair and seeing herself so weak, so fragile, she wanted to do something big. Then, her eyes widening in surprise, she knew what to do. It would take a long time: days, weeks even.

            She searched throughout the empty apartment for one of Felix’ old machines, he used to use it to make clothes for the sisters when they were younger, a “sewing machine” he called it. She grabbed it, along with a large armful of cloth, and took it into her room.

            This was the first feeling, other than bitter despondency, she’d felt in the whole three days since crashing Helios. She wasn’t even sure how she wanted her new outfit to look, but she was sure that she wanted stripes on one pant leg, like Rhys. And of course, a new hairstyle was in order, maybe she’d straighten it out and style it differently.

            Although she was still plagued with the thought of never seeing Rhys again, she was revitalized with a new sense of being and purpose. She genuinely smiled as she worked and knew that Rhys was alive somewhere, and she’d find him no matter how long it took and no matter how far she had to go.

**Author's Note:**

> You like? You kudos? Yes? Yes...  
> Thanks for reading through my little piece.


End file.
